


look at me

by ryekamasaki



Series: SASO 2017 [35]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: Prompt:Oikawa in the bedroom with the lipstick.





	look at me

Tooru leans his chin on Suga’s shoulder and watches in the mirror as he slides the tube of lipstick over his lips, until they’re covered in a deep, dark red that stands out against his pale skin. He watches as Suga carefully presses his lips together, mesmerized, at least until the corner of Suga’s mouth quirks up and Tooru snaps out of his daze.

He presses a gentle kiss to Suga’s neck and squeezes his arms around his waist. “You look gorgeous, darling.”

Suga meets his eyes in the mirror and smiles fondly. It looks even better than Suga’s smiles usually do, which is an impressive feat in and of itself. It turns devious as quick as lightning, though, and his eyes glitter with something that Tooru knows means mischief. He holds up the lipstick and waves it back and forth a little. “You wanna try, Tooru?”

Tooru purses his lips thoughtfully, considering. “Sure.”

Suga turns in his arms, until they’re face to face, and then he smiles up at Tooru, that smile of sin and soul, and the only thing Tooru can think about is kissing it off of his face. So he does, deliberately pressing their mouths together just right, trying not to smudge the color unnecessarily. Suga giggles as he pulls away, wrinkling his nose. “You’re not supposed to do it like that, you shit. Now it has to be fixed.”

He looks up at Tooru though, eyes on his mouth, where in the mirror Tooru can see a thin layer of the same dark red that still lingers on Suga’s lips. It looks good, though not quite as good as on his boyfriend. Suga lifts the tube again, but instead of reapplying his own, he drags it gently across Tooru’s mouth, fingers gently holding his chin in place. When he stops he presses his lips together, indicating that Tooru should do the same, and then he nods firmly when he’s done. Tooru tilts his head and smiles. “Better?”

“Yes.” Then he hands the lipstick over and lifts his face, waiting. Tooru gets distracted for a moment by the way his eyelashes flutter against his cheeks, by how deceptively angelic he looks for that one moment. Then he opens his eyes and stares straight into Tooru’s like he can read his mind, a tiny smile ghosting across his face before he relaxes again. “Come on, Tooru. Your turn.”

It’s not something that Tooru’s familiar with, but he doesn’t mess it up, either, just does it the same way that Suga had, until it’s full and dark again. Suga takes it back and turns again, looks at them in the mirror side by side. They both look good, but Tooru can’t help teasing. “Oh, it looks like I’m prettier again, Sugachii. Maybe next time.”

He has just enough time to dodge the elbow that Suga throws back, and then he dances away with a laugh. Suga follows, smile bright even through the dark makeup, and Tooru thinks that he could get used to that look too.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
